Helping Hand
by Samanthabreathes
Summary: Kaldur realized that it was only when something happened to him that Roy would step in. This peaked Kaldur's interest and he spent most of his free time wondering why out of all of members of the team, Roy felt his necessary to protect him.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice. This is just for fun.

Summary: Kaldur realized that it was only when something happened to him that Roy would step in. This peaked Kaldur's interest and he spent most of his free time wondering why out of all of members of the team, Roy felt his necessary to protect him.

_Pairings_: Kaldur (Aqualad)/ Roy (Speedy/Red Arrow)

* * *

><p>Knowing the ins and outs of one's team was just one of the many tasks of being a leader. Kaldur felt a strong sense of satisfaction knowing that despite being a new team, he did know his teammates quite well. They were learning to become accustomed to one another, to anticipate each other's attacks and to work easily- and without butting heads- in the field.<p>

He was proud of his team for coming this far and not giving up. They may not always get along, but they were trying. Well, all of them except for one.

Speedy- No, Red Arrow was considered a member of their team wether he liked it or not. Though he had broken away from Green Arrow and set off to create a name for himself, the ties to his mentor and his friends were still there. He pretended that he wanted nothing to do with them, or their team, but Kaldur knew better.

He first noticed Roy's presence during one of their battles once it was finished and the crook was being sent off to the League. There was a brief movement of black and red, the tips of his bows could be seen as he moved away from the team and back into the shadows.

Kaldur made a mental note each and every time he noticed Roy's appearance. It had started off sporadic, sometimes he would come, sometimes he would not come at all, and then it gradually started to increase. Kaldur assumed that Roy had hacked into Mt. Justice's database, using that information to relay their coordinates for whatever battle they were fighting. Only a few times, once when Kaldur had lost his footing and found himself inches away from the tip of a sonic gun, and the second time when Kaldur had been hit by a shard from a blast, knocking him temporarily unconscious that Roy had stealthily stepped in and back out again before the team had time to notice his help.

Kaldur realized that it was only when something happened to him that Roy would step in. This peaked Kaldur's interest and he spent most of his free time wondering why out of all the members of the team, Roy felt his necessary to protect him. Perhaps it was because he was leader? Perhaps it was because Kaldur never pressured Roy into joining their team, instead he left the option open for him. He came up with more questions and answers, leaving the Atlantian riddled with ideas and speculations but no concrete answers.

It was after they finished their last battle which resulted in a sprained ankle for Kid Flash and a twisted wrist for Artemis that Kaldur seeked out Roy. He found him deep in the woods, mounting his motorcycle in preparation to leave.

"Why didn't you help Kid Flash or Artemis?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them and Kaldur stared at Roy, mouth still open from his outburst as the older boy smirked his way.

In two long struts he was in front of him. They stood, chest to chest, the sounds of their heartbeats pounded in each other's eardrums and for a few moments neither of them dared to breathe. Then it was as if the world sped up, everything occurred at once and Kaldur's senses were on high alert as Roy crushed their mouths together.

It was exhilarating, the feel of Roy's lips upon his. The archer tasted faintly of cinnamon and strongly of coffee. Kaldur relished in the taste of him. He let his hands trail up Roy's arms, moving to wrap around his back when all of a sudden Roy was gone.

Kaldur opened his eyes to see Roy straddling his bike once more, "To answer your question, they're not you." The engine revved and Roy sped away into the night answering not one, but all of Kaldur's questions.

As he had stated before, it was necessary for him to understand all members of his team and how they ticked. Roy and him would just have to spend more time together for Kaldur to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This was a lovely random drabble written for the even lovelier Asa. She really likes Kaldur/anyone.

Not sure if this was one of my fav pieces though. Hm.

Thanks for stopping bye :)


End file.
